The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts
by The Owl of Night
Summary: Harry, Ella and Marius Potter is pure-bloods, and Harry is a heir to many families, where Marius doesn't have a title, but he is the boy-who-lived, Good/Protective Lestranges/ Narcissa/ Ted and Andromeda, Evil Snape/ Lucius/ Draco/ Crouch Junior, Parings HP/DG, OC/BZ, DD/CC, OC/GW, SB/RW, HG/SF DT/LB and NL/HA, Rated T just to be sure.
1. Info

The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts

Info

_Summary: Harry, Ella and Marius Potter is pure-bloods, and Harry is a heir to many families, where Marius doesn't have a title, but he is the boy-who-lived, Good/Protective Lestranges/ Narcissa/ Ted and Andromeda, Evil Snape/ Lucius/ Draco/ Crouch Junior, Parings HP/DG, OC/BZ, DD/CC, OC/GW, SB/RW, HG/SF DT/LB and NL/HA, Rated T just to be sure._

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

Elladora Druella Misapinoa Rosier Black II, was the oldest daughter of Cygnus Sirius Black III and Druella Narcissa Black née Rosier, she did married with Harrison "Harry" William Evans and together they got the daughter Lillian "Lily" Elladora Evans, but she died in child birth of her daughter Lily.

Elladora wrote a letter to her parents, and when it was done, did she sent it, but she died the same minut as she had sent her letter.

At Black Castle:

Druella saw that there was an owl on its way to them, so she opened the window so the owl could come in, but when they got the letter and read its.

Dear mother and father,

You are grandparents to a girl, who has the name Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Evans Junior, Lily is named after Harry's mother Lillian "Lily" Samantha Evans née Lestrange, who he lost when he was five years old.

Please give my younger sibling a hug from I, but this is the last letter I write, as I knows that if I gave born to my daughter, it means that I would die soon after her birth.

Sincerely Yours daughter,

Elladora Druella Misapinoa Evans née Rosier Black

"Cygnus, we have a granddaughter, named Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Evans Junior, she is named after Harry's mother Lillian "Lily" Samantha Evans née Lestrange," said Druella.

"How is Elladora?" asked Cygnus.

And another letter came to the black castle, and Cygnus was reading the letter.

Dear Cygnus and Druella,

Your daughter has passed away today, but Lily is fine and I'm keeping her because it's my daughter, and I couldn't just betraying my wife, and sending her away.

Sincerely Yours son in-law,

Harrison "Harry" William Evans

"Elladora have passed away," said Cygnus.

"Poor Harry and Lily, who never met or knew her mother," said Druella.

* * *

11 years after:

Lily had just got her letter from Hogwarts, so her father and Lily took to Diagon-alley, where Lily runned over to her grandparents, and Druella said, "Hey flower, come and meet your three aunts?"

"Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, I want you to meet your niece, who is the daughter of your deceaded older sister Elladora," said Cygnus.

"I guesting, that you just has gotten your letter from Hogwarts?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes Daddy and I, are going to school shopping today," said Lily.

"So Lily, you are a daddy princess, aren't you?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes I am," said Lily.

"So Lily, pure or half-blood?" asked Bellatrix.

"Daddy studied at Drumstrang, but he was british and the son of the Noble and Most Ancient house of Lestrange and the Ancient and Most Noble of Elders houses of the House of Evans," said Lily.

"But thats means that you Lily and your father is members of a house there foundered the ministry of Magic," said Andromeda.

"I'm the first Evans there are going to Hogwarts since Harrison Oliver Evans I, who was the grandson of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin," said Lily.

"So either a future Ravenclaw or Slytherin," said Bellatrix.

"Or she are going for Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, as I sense that she is rather brave and a loyal young girl," said Andromeda.

"Well if anyone even dare to hurt our niece, I will personally come after them," said Bellatrix.

"So Lily, do you like reading?" asked Cygnus.

"Indeed she does, she are taken after her mother in that," said Harry.

"Yah Elladora's sorting was a close call between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, but she was sorted into Slytherin," said Druella.

"Daddy, what do you have there?" asked Lily.

"You Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Evans Junior in a book store, we would never come out ever again, and if we did you would have buyed all the store," said Harry while he was laughing of his daughters face.

"I would not, daddy," said Lily.

"I see what you means Harry, she surely takes after her mother about books," said Cygnus.

* * *

8 years after:

Lily worked on her masteries in Potions and Charms, while she was also newly married with James Charlus Potter, who had irritating her her whole school time, everytime asking her on a date.

Both Lily and James was against Voldemort and his idea's, so they joined Dumbledore and his order of Phoenix, but at 31st July 1980, did Lily gave birth to two sons and a daughter, the oldest son got the name Harrison "Harry" James Sirius Charlus William Evan Cygnus Potter, where the youngest son got the name Marius Alphard Potter, and her only daughter got the name Elladora "Ella" Lillian Dorea Potter.

Harry was the oldest of the triplets, where Ella was the middles of the triplets set and Marius was the youngest of the sibling set.

* * *

At 31st October 1980:

It was a calm Friday morning, when Harry, Ella and Marius Potter was awake, but Harry had a weird feeling, that something bad would happening later today, but Harry tried to hid the feeling from his parents.

But when it began to get dark, did both Lily and James heard someone outside of the door, Lily hurried up to her children, where James was fighting Voldemort as the best he could do, but James was killed in trying to protecting his wife and children.

Voldemort walked up to the rooms, where he killed Lily as she didn't wanted to move aside from the children, so Voldemort casted the killing curse on Marius, which rebounded on himself, so Voldemort was defeated for some time.

* * *

At 1st November 1980:

Marius was placed in the care of Petunia Dursley née Evans, where both Harry and Ella was placed in the care of Andromeda and Edward "Ted" Oliver Tonks.

Severus Tobias Snape, were in the house of the Longbottoms, but Bellatrix found him and used the Cruciatus Curse on him, as he had sent her niece, her husband and children in Voldemorts hit list, Severus was not himself any more, he didn't even knew his own name.

Barty Junior, got the same, just by Rabastan and Rodolphus, who there was protecting the Longbottom family.

The three Lestranges was not jailed by the Auror's, as the testermory of Auror's Frank and Alice Longbottom, who they saved.


	2. Prologue

The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts

Prologue

_Summary: Harry, Ella and Marius Potter is pure-bloods, and Harry is a heir to many families, where Marius doesn't have a title, but he is the boy-who-lived, Good/Protective Lestranges/ Narcissa/ Ted and Andromeda, Evil Snape/ Lucius/ Draco/ Crouch Junior, Parings HP/DG, OC/BZ, DD/CC, OC/GW, SB/RW, HG/SF DT/LB and NL/HA, Rated T just to be sure._

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

Harry and Ella was living in the wizard world, along with their great-aunt Andromeda and her husband Ted, along with their daughter Nymphadora, who both Ella and Harry called for Dora, because she hated her first name.

It had nearly been 10 years since the two Potters came to the house, so it soon their time to go to Hogwarts, were they would meet with their younger brother, but they didn't meet at Hogwarts, no the met before, as Minerva had sent both Marius's and Dudley's letter, along with Harry's and Ella's letter.

So Andromeda and Ted took of to Surrey Privet Drive No 4, where Ted ringed on the door, and a young boy came and opened and asked, "what they wanted?"

"Are your guardians home?" asked Andromeda.

"Why doesn't you come in," said Marius.

They walked into the house and Harry could feel that it wasn't a good home for his younger brother at all.

"Aunt Petunia, there is two people who wats to talk with you," said Marius.

"Petunia Jessica Dursley née Evans, the youngere half-sister of Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Potter née Evans," said Andromeda.

"Who are you?" asked Petunia.

"My name is Andromeda Misapinoa Tonks née Black, the younger sister of Elladora Druella Misapinoa Evans née Rosier Black, the aunt of your older half-sister and the guardian of Harrison "Harry" James Potter and Elladora Lillian Potter, the two older siblings of Marius Alphard Potter," said Andromeda.

"Lily had more than one child?" asked Petunia.

"Yes Petunia, Lily gave born to a triplet set, at 31st July 1980, Harrison James Potter, Elladora Lillian Potter and Marius Alphard Potter, Marius is the youngest of the triplets set, where Harry is the oldest of the set," said Andromeda.

"Its Marius Hogwarts letter, isn't it?" asked Petunia.

"Yes and no, your son Dudley is also a wizard, professor McGonagall sent their letters with Harry's and Ella's letter," said Andromeda.

"Dudley is a wizard?" asked Petunia.

"So was your father, Lily was a pure-blooded witch," said Andromeda.

"Your son Dudley is a half-blood wizard, but he doesn't have a title, as your fathers title as Lord Evans of the Ancient and Most Noble house of the Elders houses of Evans, are going to the elderst daughter, so Harry is actually the heir of Evans title, as he is Lily's oldest son and child," said Andromeda.

"Is that normal?" asked Petunia.

"I'm the 3rd daughter of my own parents, and my sisters and I have been very protective of Lily, when she started at Hogwarts, as she was our neice, but yes the title goes always the the oldest son, and if they doesn't have a son, then its the oldest daughter," said Andromeda.

"Marius and Dudley, come into the living room," called Petunia.

"Mother, you called," said Dudley.

"Dudley and Marius, you are wizards," said Petinia.

"But mother, father are always saying, that magic doesn't exist," said Dudley.

"Marius, this woman is actually your mother's aunt, and she is the guardian of your older brother and sister," said Petunia.

"I have a brother and a sister," said Marius.

"Yes Marius, you are actually named after your paternal grandmothers older brother Marius, where your brother is named after your mother's father, and your sister is named after your mother's mother," said Andromeda.

"So you four, this is your letters," said Ted.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr H. Potter, Ms E. Potter, Mr M. Potter and Mr D. Dursley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

Harry did think about what he did do if he was scared or angry at someone, so he selected to think at that letter and he

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM:

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS:

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ by **Miranda Goshawk**

_A History of Magic_ by **Bathilda Bagshot**

_Magical Theory_ by **Adalbert Waffling**

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration_ by **Emeric Switch**

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by **Phyllida Spore**

_Magical Drafts and Potions_ by **Arsenius Jigger**

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by **Newt Scamander**

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ by **Quentin Trimble**

OTHER EQUIPMENT:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope set

1 brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"Mother, what do you think, that father will say," asked Dudley.

"Dudley, I'm the heir of the house of Evans, which means that I can take both Marius and you away, if your father doesn't like it," said Harry.

"You can really do that?" asked Dudley.

"He can do that, plus he would have the Tonks law firm behind him," said Andromeda.

"But thats not everyting Dudley, Harry can actually kick him out of this house, as this house is owned by the Potter family, it was a gift to your mother, so if your father did anything toward her or you, she could stay here and be safe," said Ted.

"He aren't doing anything to I, but when he is drunk, he hits mum and Marius are also being hitting, but thats daily," said Dudley.

"Ted contact, the Head of Grunnings, that they have a child abuser, of the Grunnings owner family," said Harry.

"How, is that possible?" asked Dudley.

"Your mother's father's stepmother, was an only child and she didn't have any child on her own, so she gave everything to her stepson, when she died, but the Potters are actually the descendants of Francesca Caroline Potter née Grunnings," said Harry.

"You are the owner of Grunnings, aren't you Harry?" asked Petunia.

"Yes aunt Petunia, I am indeed," said Harry.

Ted had contacted the manager of Grunnings, and told him that Vernon Dursley was abusing the younger brother of the owner of Grunnings.

At Grunnings office:

There was five police officers, who arrested for child abuse and stealing of money's from Grunnings, so the police placed Vernon into prison, where he called his sister Marge.

Jessica Penelope Evans née Andrew, was going to visiting her daughter and grandsons house, but Vernon sister had called her soon after she had talked with her brother.

1 hour later:

It ringed on the door to Privet Drive No. 4, so Petunia opened the door and saw that it was her mother and she showed her into her home and said, "mother, we have visit from Lily's two oldest children and their gaurdians."

"I thought, that Lily only had a son?" said Jessica.

"No mother, Lily gave birth to a set of triplets, their names is Harrison, but he is called Harry, just like father, then there is Elladora, Lily's only girl who is called Ella, then there is Marius," said Petunia.

"Well Lily was always Harry's princess, as she had your father around her little finger," said Jessica.

"Who is the guardian of Harry and Ella?" asked Jessica.

"Edward "Ted" Oliver Tonks and his wife Andromeda Misapinoa Tonks née Black, the secondly younger sister of Lily's mother," said Petunia.

"Lily had aunts?" asked Jessica.

"Three aunts, who was very protective over their niece, and that protective is now over her children," said Petunia.

_**Author note: If you want some chapters about Harrison, Elladora and Marius childhood, before the letters from Hogwarts, so please write it to I, then I will try to write those chapters, but then I'm not going to update the story farther on in the process, before the chapter is finished.**_

Next Chapter: will have the meeting in and the shopping trip for school shopping


	3. The Meeting and Shopping trip

The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts

The Meeting and Shopping trip – Chapter 1

_Summary: Harry, Ella and Marius Potter is pure-bloods, and Harry is a heir to many families, where Marius doesn't have a title, but he is the boy-who-lived, Good/Protective Lestranges/ Narcissa/ Ted and Andromeda, Evil Snape/ Lucius/ Draco/ Crouch Junior, Parings HP/DG, OC/BZ, DD/CC, OC/GW, SB/RW, HG/SF DT/LB and NL/HA, Rated T just to be sure._

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

_**Author note: There may be errors in my writing, so if I finds them myself, I will of cause correct them.**_

Jessica and Petunia walked inside the living room, and Petunia said, "Ted, Andromeda, Harry and Ella, this is my mother Jessica Penelope Evans née Andrew."

"When you married Harry, did my parents desided to back off, while they sent gifts and letter to their granddaughter, they didn't see her, because they wanted their little flower to get a bound with you," said Andomeda.

"I would have loved to meet, Lily's grandparents, because that was the last thing I wanted to take away from her," said Jessica.

"Mother and father got Elladora, when they were young, so mother and father had three other girls, they also needed to taken care of, so while they didn't see their granddaughter, they did make sure, that Lily got letters and gifts from them, if not everyday, then at least one every week," said Andromeda.

"When did you meet Lily, from you can remember?" asked Jessica.

"That would be when Lily was school shopping for her first year at Hogwarts, she had just gotten her letter, and we was there to buy our own school things," said Andromeda.

"What was you and your sisters thought of Lily?" asked Jessica.

"That she was to cute for her own good, and all three of us made a vow, that if anyone who did anything to her would pay," said Andromeda.

"You said that you had sisters, how are they taken that Lily are dead?" asked Jessica.

"Bellatrix, who is my older sister, are properly the one who it hurt to much, because she joined you-know-who, along with her husband and brother in-law, to protect Lily," said Andromeda.

"That may have hurt in your sister's heart," said Jessica.

"Bella is in the same situation as Lily's mother was in, if Bella gets pregnant, she would lose her life after she gives born to her child, so Harry is my sisters and her husbands heir," said Andromeda.

"What about your other sister?" asked Petunia.

"Narcissa, is my younger sister, she has a son in the same age as Harry, Ella and Marius, she is more protective over her son, then to her great-nephews and great-neice," said Andromeda.

"What about you?" asked Jessica.

"Both Ted and I is very protective over the triplets, and so is my daughter, Ted is protective over for them because that James gave thestart capital to Ted, so he could open his law firm, so any Potter cases is handle for free by the Tonks Law firm," said Andromeda.

"While I didn't knew James so well, I saw what kind man he was," said Jessica.

"Lily couldn't have found a better man, than James to married with, but then again if you asked her in her younger years at Hogwarts about her and James, she would say that even if James was the last man one earth, she would never go out with him or married with him," said Andromeda.

"True so true, indeed, did you know that I once asked her about, if there was a boy who had got her eyes," asked Jessica.

"Yeah, I have heard about that, but sorry to tell you, she has gotten her grandmother's temper, exactly like this young man," said Andromeda and had her hand on Harry.

"I do not have a temper," said Harry very angry.

"Yes Harry, you does have a temper," said Elladora.

"Will you shout up, about me having a temper Ella," said Harry.

"Only if you are agree to say, that I'm right," said Ella.

"Never in a life time," said Harry.

"Yeps, thats pure Lily, there is speaken right there," said Jessica.

"Harry are taken more after Lily than James in his act," said Andromeda.

"So I'm guesting, that Harry are bookworm," said Jessica.

"That he clearly is, but he is also a prodigy and photographic memory," said Andromeda.

"Grandmum, I have gotten my Hogwarts letter," said Dudley.

"Congratulations Dudley, I'm sure that your grandfather would have been very proud of you," said Jessica.

"So Dudley, ready to study magic?" asked Petunia.

"Of cause I am," said Dudley.

"You know Dudley, it going to be hard studing," said Jessica.

"Shall we take a trip to Diagon-alley?" asked Andromeda.

All eight of them took of to Diagon-alley via the floo network, and when they all had arrived to the leaky cauldron, did Andromeda showed, Dudley, Petunia and Jessica the way to Diagon-alley, where Ted, Marius, Ella and Harry just followed them into Diagon-alley.

They did go to the bank, where Harry said, "I Baron Harrison James Potter and the Heir of the the last Duke Harrison William Evans X of Surrey and the Heir of Duke James Charles Potter of Kent, does here by ask for a meeting with Bogrod, the Senior Bank account manager of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Elder houses of the house of Evans and with Gornuk the Senior Bank account manager of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Elder houses of the house of Potter."

Many of the visitors in the bank, did found out of how high up the house of Potter really was, as the Elder house was the house of the founders of the Ministry of Magic.

Harry and crowd was showed down to the office of Bogrod, and when they came did Bogrod said, "Welcome Duchess Evans and Baron Evans, what can I do to you today?"

"My cousin Dudley, have just gotten his letter today," said Harry.

"Say no more Baron Evans," said Bogrod and he gave Dudley a blood test which showed.

Blood test

Name: Dudley Vernon Dursley

Mother: Petunia Jessica Dursley née Evans

Father: Vernon Richard Dursley

Blood: Half-blood

Titles: 4 Champion

"Vernon is a half-blood, isn't he?" asked Harry.

"So its seems," Baron Evans."

"Who was she?" asked Harry.

"Her name was Natasha Dorea Potter, your grandfather's younger twin sister," said Bogrod.

"I Baron Harrison James Potter, the oldest Grandson of Charles Charlus Potter, does here by disown and cast out Vernon Richard Dursley and Marjorie "Marge" Eileen Dursley of the house of Potter and all the houses there is inside the Potter family, because of the abuse and neglecting he have placed on Marius Alphard Potter," said Harry.

"Consider this been done," said a goblin.

"Gornuk, welcome to the party," said Bogrod.

"Ms Potter, mr Potter and Baron Potter, some blood, if you would," said Gornuk.

Blood test:

Name: Elladora "Ella" Lillian Dorea Potter

Mother: Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Potter née Evans Junior

Father: James Charles Potter

Blood: Pure-blood

Siblings: Harrison "Harry" James Potter and Marius Alphard Potter

Titles: 4 Champion

"As we already knew," said Gornuk.

Blood test:

Name: Marius Alphard Potter

Mother: Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Potter née Evans Junior

Father: James Charles Potter

Blood: Pure-blood

Siblings: Harrison "Harry" James Potter and Elladora "Ella" Lillian Dorea Potter

Titles: 4 Champion, other than the boy-who-lived

"As we already knew," said Gornuk.

Blood test:

Name: Harrison "Harry" James Potter

Full Name: Harrison "Harry" James Sirius Charlus William Evan Cygnus Potter

Mother: Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Potter née Evans Junior

Father: James Charles Potter

Blood: Pure-blood

Siblings: Elladora "Ella" Lillian Dorea Potter and Marius Alphard Potter

Titles: 8 Baron/Duke, 16 Champion heir, 4 Earls, 36 Heir titles

"Right Evans for Surrey, Potter for Kent, Rosier for Wiltshire, Lestrange for Lincolnshire, Peverell for Hampshire, Granger for Suffolk, Dagworth for Norfolk and Black for Yorkshire," said Gornuk.

"Hector Dagworth-Granger?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes Hectors oldest daughter, married within the house of Potter, where his youngest daughter disappeared, but her descendant is living in Kent, their name is Daniel, Hermione and Jean Granger," said Gornuk.

"Mr Dursley, here is the key to your trust vault," said Bogrod.

"Ms Potter, Mr Potter and Baron Potter, here is your s trust vault keys," said Gornuk.

"Thank you," said all four of them.

"Watch out for Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Percival "Percy Weasley and Ronald "Ron" Weasley," said Gornuk.

"Why?" asked Dudley.

"Albus Dumbledore, is a manipulative old man, he is trying to use Marius as his own personal pown, where Molly is the over protective mother, and she is seeing the Potters as a her personal bank account, but as Andromeda has the guardianship of the the oldest son, neither Albus or Molly can take anything out of the Potter vault," said Gornuk.

"What about Percy and Ron Weasley?" asked Jessica.

"Percy want to use the Potter's to make sure, that he would get a good job into the Ministry of Magic, and Ron want like his mother the Potters moneys," said Gornuk.

"Marius, Ella and Dudley, do not fall for any of Dumbledores or the Weasleys tricks," said Harry.

"Understood Harry." said all three of them.

"Harry, Dudley, Marius and Ella, uniting the houses of Hogwarts, as all four of you has the blood of the founders four of Hogwarts," said Andromeda.

"Okay, I know how we does this, we makes sure, that we are in different houses," said Harry.

"Thats a great idea Harry," said Marius.

"So plan Unity of Hogwarts is on," said Harry.

"Shall we get going with our shopping trip?" asked Ted.

"Gornuk and Bogrod, can you get some goblins to take us down to our vaults?" asked Harry.

"Of cause Baron Evans-Potter," said the two goblins.

"Gornuk, can you please give this note, to the Granger bank account manager?" asked Harry.

"Of cause Baron Granger," said Gornuk.

Harry, Dudley, Ella and Marius was taken down to their vaults, were they took moneys out of and joined the adults up in the hall.

The crowd walked out of the bank, to begin on their school shopping trip, which they started to get their tunks, in the Magical Trunks store, both Dudley and Elladora got a trunk made of Hebridean Black hide, where Marius got a trunk there was made of Ukrainian Ironbelly hide, where Harry got a trunk there was made of Hungarian Horntail hide.

But they did also got four backpack, on each for the four of them, so when they were done, they paid for a trunk and a backpack each, then they walked out of the store.

Harry walked into a shop, who sold diaries, and Harry asked, "if the shop also sold books for journals?"

"We do young man, why if I may ask?" asked the shop keeper.

"Because I need four sets and a set of diaries to my younger sister," said Harry.

"Anything else, young man?" asked the shop keeper.

"Yes, do you have note books, so we can have our notes in one books?" asked Harry.

"Yes we do, how many do you want?" asked the Shop keeper.

"Can you get then in diffents colour?" asked Harry.

"Yes you can," said the shop keeper.

"Well I need 196 of them, in 7 colours," said Harry.

The shop keeper, walked out to the stock, to take everything the young man needed, and when he came back, did he said "it becomes a price on 100 galloens young man."

Harry paid for them and said, "nothing is more inporting than good grades for school."

"I agree young man," said the shop keeper.

Harry took the books down in his trunk, and he walked out of the shop and meet the others into Flourish and Blotts Bookseller, where Marius asked, "Harry where have you been?"

"I tell you that later," said Harry.

When they had gotten their school books, did Harry asked, "great-aunt Andromeda, have you gotten some exstra books on anything?"

"No she didn't, but I did, a full book set on everything to your fours own library," said Bellatrix.

"Knowledge is power," said Harry.

"I sense a future Ravenclaw or Slytherin in you, young man," said the shop manager.

They paid for their school books and Bellatrix paid for the book sets, and they walked out of the shop.

The crowd walked over to the Scribbulus Writing Implements shop, where they got each 10 feather, 10 ink and a lot of parchments, and they did pay for it and walked out of the shop.

They had nearly got everything, other than their uniforms and wands, so they began to walk towards Twilfitt and Tattings, so they could get their uniform.

When they came there, did the manager said, "we do not serve mudbloods?"

"Call the Potter and the Evans the m-word again, then I will make sure that no ones finds your body," said Bellatrix.

"4 set normal Hogwarts uniform on its way," said the manager.

"Nop 3 set Champion of Hogwarts set and a set of Champion heir set of uniform," said Bellatrix.

"The blood of the founders four?" asked the manager.

"That is correct, from Evans, it is Slytherin and Ravenclaw and from Potter it is Gryffindor and Hufflepuff," said Bellatrix.

"Who is the Champion Heir?" asked the manager.

"That would be I Harrison James Potter," said Harry.

"You four, come with I, so we can gets going on your uniform," said the manager.

The Champion uniform, was Green, Blue, Yellow and Red robes, where there would stand Champion of Hogwarts and the house of the sorting on the back and the house logo both back and front, black formal shoes, Green, Blue, Yellow and Red socks, Black west, black trousers, Green, Blue, Yellow and Red tie with a Hogwarts logo, along with a White shirt.

Where the Champion Heir uniform, was Green, Blue, Yellow and Red robes, where there would stand Champion Heir of Hogwarts and the house of the sorting on the back and the house logo both back and front, black formal shoes, Green, Blue, Yellow and Red socks, Black west, black trousers, Green, Blue, Yellow and Red tie with a Hogwarts logo, along with a White shirt.

They got four pairs of each colour set, and when they had paid for them, did they walked out of the shop again and walked towards Ollivanders wand shop.

But before they got there, did they stop for a ice cream, they all choiced the Chocolate and the Pineapple ice cream.

When they had eated the ice cream, did they walked into the Ollivanders wand maker shop, and Elladora got a wand there was made of Yew and Dragon heartstring 12 inches long, good for Charms work, where Dudley got a wand of Willow and Phoenix feather, 12 inches long, good for Transfiguations, Marius got the wand made of Holly and Phoenix feather, 11 inches long, nice and supple and Harry's wand was made of Elder and Thestral hair, 15 inches.

They got a wand holster each and some wand care product, and they paid for their things and they walked out of the wand shop, and took home to Andromeda and Ted Tonks.

Next Chapter: The days before the Trian leaves


	4. The Days before the train leaves

The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts

The days before the Trian leaves – Chapter 2

_Summary: Harry, Ella and Marius Potter is pure-bloods, and Harry is a heir to many families, where Marius doesn't have a title, but he is the boy-who-lived, Good/Protective Lestranges/ Narcissa/ Ted and Andromeda, Evil Snape/ Lucius/ Draco/ Crouch Junior, Parings HP/DG, OC/BZ, DD/CC, OC/GW, SB/RW, HG/SF DT/LB and NL/HA, Rated T just to be sure._

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

_**Author note: There may be errors in my writing, so if I finds them myself, I will of cause correct them.**_

_Book reading._

Harry opened his trunk, where he gave 49 note books to Ella, Dudley and Marius, seven in the each colour, but he did also gave the a set of Journals books to them and a Diary set towards Elladora, and Marius asked, "This was why you didn't followed us, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was exactly the reason, why I left you," answered Harry.

"Your mother, did the same thing," said Andromeda.

Harry gave her a sad smile, because while he loved to be compared to his mother, it still hurted very much for him, so he walked up to his room, and Petunia asked, "Andromeda, is that normal, for Harry?"

"Yes, while Harry is a lot like his mother and loves to be compared her, it hurts him deep inside, but its best to leave him alone, when he is like this," said Andromeda.

"You know Harry is a lot like not just Lily, but his grandfather as well, you see I once asked him a question about Lily's mother, and he closed down," said Jessica.

"Mum, why was you and Lily never in the same room together, without father or I was there?"asked Petunia.

"Petunia, your sister was very loyal over for her mother, who she never met, it not that I didn't tried to get her into the same room as I, but she loved books more than anything else, and I think that it was her way to forget anything, there was on her mind," said Jessica.

"Lily was stubborn, but then again so was her husband and her oldest son," said Andromeda.

"Harry is not only stubborn, but he is also a very sensible child," said Ted.

"But you can't find a better older brother, than Harry," said Andromeda.

Up at Harry's room:

Harry laid on his back on his bed, were he looked up at the ceiling, and it was charmed, so when Harry had the mood changing, it turned nearly black grey with lightning and thunder storm at the sky, but when he was done, did he take a book and began to read "_The story of the founders four_".

_Chapter 1_

_Godric Leofric Gryffindor was the oldest son and child of Leofric Oswald Gryffindor and his wife Godiva Hilda Gryffindor née Pendragon, so while Godric was the heir of his parents, he still foundered Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with the heiress of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and the only son and heir of Oliver Slytherin._

_Godric Leofric Gryffindor did married with Bellatrix Morgan Gryffindor née Le Fay, together they got a daughter, who they named Hilda Bellatrix Gryffindor._

_Helga Amelia Hufflepuff did married with Edward Harold Azkaban, together they got a son named Harold Edward Azkaban-Hufflepuff and a daughter, who got the name Amelia Helga Hufflepuff._

_Helena Rowena Evansclear-Ravenclaw, did had a son with Oliver Salazar Evanston-Slytherin, who Helena called Harrison "Harry" Oliver Evans I._

_Harold Edward Azkaban-Hufflepuff did married with Hilda Bellatrix Gryffindor, and changed their last name to Potter, together they got a son, who they called Charles Harold Potter._

_That was the story, about how the house of Potter and Evans started in the magical world._

Harry laid the book down and closed it, so he desided to go down again, to the others.

Harry stood out of bed, and walked downstairs, where he meet the others, and Ted gave him a smile, to tell him thats it okay.

So after that did Dudley, Marius, Ella and Harry sit down and talked about Hogwarts and many other things as well.

It was soon time for Dudley, Marius, Petunia and Jessica to take back home to Privet Drive No. 4, and when they left did Andromeda say, "why doesn't you come and stay the day before they leave for school."

"Thats a great idea Andromeda," said Jessica.

So they walked to the bus, who took them home, and when they actually came home did Marge Dursley stood there and asked for an explanation.

"Marjorie "Marge" Eileen Dursley, you are no longere welcome here at Privet Drive No. 4, which was a house my older half-sister gave me, when I became pregnant with Dudley, as I also have feeled for a divorce to your brother," said Petunia.

"Dudley and Marius, please go inside the house," said Jessica.

Both of them did walked into the house, and up to their rooms, and Marge walked away, but said, "you will never get to keep your son Petunia."

"I hope that you don't endangered my daughter, the secondly daughter of Duke Harrison "Harry" William Evans X of Surrey, Ms Marjorie "Marge" Eileen Dursley," said Jessica.

"So what, it's not like that she have any powers," said Marge.

"She may not, but I have as the Duchess of Surrey, and I'm sure that his Baronship Harrison "Harry" James Potter, will back me up," said Jessica.

Marge took of Privet Drive immediately, because she knew that it would be dangerously for her brother, if she stayed there any longer.

Marius, Dudley and Petunia moved into Evans Manor, in Surrey, the next day, as there would neither Vernon or Marge find them.

The next few day after that night, did Marius nearly never sleep, but Jessica had contacted Harry both about what had happened and that Marius didn't sleep at night, but it all changed after Marius got a letter from his brother.

Dear Marius,

Gran have told me about what happened that night where you came home from your visist at our house, but believe me, when I says, that neither you or Dudley need to be scared, you see I'm actually both you and Dudleys acting head of house, when you are at Hogwarts, and I have given Gran full support in the Muggle World.

With a lots of Brotherly love,

Harry

So Marius was more peaceful, than he was before he had read the letter from his older brother, but that was not all, because Marius did also began to read in his books.

Both Jessica and Petunia, could see something both Harry and Marius had, which was their over protective genes, but Petunia was worried about Marius and his reaction after that night, but she was happy that her mother had writing towards Harry, in this case.

Both Marius and Dudley was reading in their school books in the living room, where both Jessica and Petunia were sitting in as well.

1 month after:

An owl came towards the window at Evans Manor, near the living room, when it flew in it landed next to Jessica, who began to read the letter.

Dear Gran,

Why doesn't you four come to Andromeda Tonks house for the next week, so we can get some time together, before the train trip to Hogwarts.

Sincerely Harry

"Petunia, Dudley and Marius, we are going over to Edward and Andromeda Tonks house, for the next week," informed Jessica.

"Thats a great idea, because this doesn't only mean that the four of them can spent some more time together, but it does also means that we gets to know Lilys family even more to know,"said Petunia.

"Yes we does, I know that it may be to much, but I want to know the other side of Lily, and not only the side I know from your father," said Jessica.

"Now thats true, as father never mention anything, about how his first wife was," said Petunia.

Both Dudley and Marius choiced to go up an pack their things, so they only neaded to pack the books they have taken out, to read.

When they was done, did they walked down into the living room and said, "we have packed our things, except the book we are reading."

"Good very good indeed," said Petunia.

So the week took off faster than they had waited it would do, because it was the day where they was going to the Tonks house.

At the Tonks house:

The Tonks's, Harry and Ella was meeting their guests in the living room, after they just had been travelled via floo powder, from Evans manor to the Tonks masion.

Both Marius and Dudley was going over to greet both Harry and Ella, where both Jessica and Petunia was greeting Ted and Andromeda, but when all had warmly greeted each other, did they drank a cup of tea.

Afterwards they was done with the tea, did Andromeda showed their rooms, and their Trunks was already up in their rooms, so bot Petunia and Jessica packed out their things, where both Dudley and Marius choiced to only pack out some of their clothes, becaus they didn't wanted to pack their things one more time, but they wasn't the only one who had packed their school things, because both Harry and Ella had done the same thing, they just had done it the next day, they had came home from Diagon-alley.

So the four children had all the week to have fun, before they had to start at school, where they would be studing hard to be a good role model for the other students at Hogwarts.

Harry choiced to write a letter to the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, with his new notepaper, there had the founder four heir stamped in the paper.

At Hogwarts:

Minerva was at her desk in her office, where she saw a owl on her desk, who had a letter to her, which she opened it and began to read it.

Dear Professor and Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall,

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Owner/Champion Heir: HARRISON "HARRY" JAMES POTTER

Owner/Champions: DUDLEY VERNON DURSLEY, ELLADORA "ELLA" LILLIAN POTTER AND MARIUS ALPHARD POTTER

(Heir to Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and many more)

Hogwarts is going to change, the Headmaster doesn't have the last thing to say anymore, because I Harrison "Harry" James Potter, the champion heir of the founders four of Hogwarts, who is the owner of the school, Castle and its gounds.

My three Champions and I, which means my sister, my brother and my cousin, who can't be expelled or anything else, as they has the blood of the founders four, to expelling them, would means that the magical world would lose their Hogwarts as a school.

We do have the Champion school uniform, there was choiced by the founders four of Hogwarts, and not the normal uniform there are written in the letter.

Any curse there are hitting the blood of the founders four, would curse that the student would lose their magic and be expelled, if the any teacher tries curse or to read the mind of my cousin or brother or sister or myself, they would find themself to lose their job and find themself into Azkaban prison, and thats is in the law of the founders four.

Sincerely Yours,

Harrison "Harry" James Potter

The Champion heir, of the founders four of Hogwarts

Minerva knew, that she needed to inform Albus and the other teachers, about the letter she just have gotten, so she hurried to the staff room, where she called for a meeting.

The proffesors hurried to the staff room, where Albus asked, "why have you called for a meeting Minerva?"

"The founders four's blood have been connected," said Minerva.

"No, it can't be," said Albus.

"Who has the blood of the founders four?" asked Filius.

"Harrison "Harry" James Potter, Elladora "Ella" Lillian Potter, Marius Alphard Potter and Dudley Vernon Dursley," said Minerva.

"Who is the Champion heir?" asked Filius.

"Harrison "Harry" James Potter," answered Minerva.

"Lily's oldest son, of cause," said Filius.

"Minerva, this isn't good at all, I have nothing to say, about the champion heir or the champions," said Albus.

Where does the Ravenclaw and Slytherin come from?" asked Pomona.

"Those are coming from Harrison "Harry" Oliver Evans I, who was the grandson of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin," said the portrait of Professor Phineas Nigellus Black.

"Lily was the heiress of Rowena and Salazar?" asked Filius.

"Indeed, but what do you know about her, did you know that her mother, died in child birth," asked Phineas.

"No we didn't, we believed that the woman in the house was her mother," said Minerva.

"That would be Jessica Evans, the stepmother of Lillian "Lily" Samantha Elladora Druella Evans Junior," said Phineas.

"Elladora Druella, not as in Elladora Druella Black II, the older sister of Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa?" asked Albus.

"Indeed Albus, and no Evans have ever crossed the Hogwarts, before Lily did," informed Phineas.

"Thats impossible," said Minerva.

"I'm sure that the grey lady or the bloody baron, will be pleased to know, that their descendants are coming to Hogwarts, after all Harrison "Harry" Oliver Evans I was their son," said Phineas.

"Phineas are you telling us, that Helena Ravenclaw and Oliver Slytherin, had a child together," asked Filius.

"Yes that is exactly, what I tells you," said Phineas.

"Everything I have planed this year, are not going to happen," said Albus.

At Tonks Manor:

The children had the time of their life, that day because they flew around the back garden, until they was called in by Petunia, because they had to eat.

They got chicken curry with rice and grated carrots to supper, when they had eated their food did the children walked upstairs and into the Harry's room, where the adults sat down in the living room to talk.

The last day before the train trip to Hogwarts:

Harry, Ella, Dudley and Marius had packed down everything, they had used the last few days, so they was done to take to the platform 9¾, the next day.

Jessica, Petunia and Andromeda had made cookies, cakes and many more things they could eat on the train to Hogwarts the next day, along with given then 200 galleons each to buy sweets for at the train as well.

They had used most of their day to make their trip to Hogwarts a good and fun trip, for the four children.

_**Author Note: There will be a poll about if there are going to be written a Prequel to The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts on my profile.**_

Next Chapter: The day and the Train trip


	5. The Day and the train trip

The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts

The day and the Train trip – Chapter 3

_Summary: Harry, Ella and Marius Potter is pure-bloods, and Harry is a heir to many families, where Marius doesn't have a title, but he is the boy-who-lived, Good/Protective Lestranges/ Narcissa/ Ted and Andromeda, Evil Snape/ Lucius/ Draco/ Crouch Junior, Parings HP/DG, OC/BZ, DD/CC, OC/GW, SB/RW, HG/SF DT/LB and NL/HA, Rated T just to be sure._

**Disclaimer: I do not owns Harry Potter.**

_**Author note: There may be errors in my writing, so if I finds them myself, I will of cause correct them.**_

_**Author Note 2: There will be a poll about if there are going to be written a Prequel to The Potter Triplets: Year 1 and the starting of Hogwarts on my profile.**_

It was the morging on the day they all four had been waiting on to come around, so Dudley, Marius, Ella and Harry woke up earlier than they normal did, because today it was the day, where they would join Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry as students.

Harry had laid his robe at the top, int the trunk, along with his wand holster, where his wand was down in, then he had a green sweater over his school uniform, because he knew that he wasn't the only one of the four of them, who did that trick.

Two hours later, did Dora, Andromeda, Ted, Petunia and Jessica, woke up and walked down the stairs, were they found the four future first years sitting down the table.

"What is that I sees, is there four children who couldn't sleep, because they are excited to starts at Hogwarts," said Ted.

All four of them nodded at that and the adults began to laugh of the childrens faces, but after that did they eat breakfeast and Andromeda had made pancakes to dessert.

When they all was done with eating, did Dudley, Harry, Ella and Marius get the rest with them on the train to be some of their lunch, so they took of to the platform 9¾, which they came through the floo network.

They found their compartment in the front end of the train, where there stood to the champion heir and his champions outside of the bandwagon, they switched from their sweater to their robes and placed the wand holster before they took their robes on.

The four of them, sat down in their seets, where they talked not only talked with each other, but also with the adults.

Two Hours Later:

A older red haired wizard, came into the cart and Harry said, "you have nothing to do into the cart of the Champions."

"Boy, this cart is belonging to the prefects, so its you and your crew, who doesn't belongs here in the front," said the red haired wizard.

"Thats the other cart, behind this one, and by the blood of the founders four of Hogwarts, I here by ask as the Champion heir, you to leave this cart of the descendants of the founders four of Hogwarts," said Harry.

"Never, I will never leave," said the red haired wizard.

"Percival "Percy" Ignatius Weasley, I give you one last warning to leave this cart, or else you will lose your Prefect badge and any hope to become a head boy," said Harry.

"You can't do that," said a vey angry Percy.

"Mr Percival "Percy" Ignatius Weasley, you are no more welcomed to go to Hogsmead at the Hogsmead trips, Prefect duty or a change to become the head boy badge, so by the order of the owner of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which is in the law of the founders four and the magic of Hogwarts, so I the Champion heir Harrison "Harry" James Potter, does here by say the following, go out of our cart," said Harry.

Percy left the cart, without his prefect badge on, which his mother saw and took his new owl away as his punishment.

Harry wrote a letter to professor McGonagall, about Percy Weasley and he waited to sending the letter, until the Hogwats express would be going from King Cross station to Hogwarts.

Harry took forward something to drink and some cookies, up at the table, along with two chess boards, where all four of them took their own chess set from their trunk to the table.

They stood up from their seets and said goodbye to Ted, Andromeda, Dora, Petunia and Jessica, because that the train was nearly going to start the trip from King Cross and Hogsmead station.

At Platform 9¾:

"Its clearly, that Harry are making the trip fun and good for them ," said Petunia.

"Yes, I sees some of Bellatrix in Harry," said Andromeda.

"Lily had changed a lot, efter her first year at Hogwarts," said Jessica.

"Lily did also meet, the three of her aunts, plus she got a package everyday from her grandparents," said Andromeda.

"Well that explains, why her trun was full of candy, cookies and other things," said Jessica.

"Hallo there Andromeda," said a voice.

"Narcissa, Bella, mother and father," said Andromeda.

"I guess, that young Harry, Ella and Marius, did come good off to Hogwarts?" said Druella.

"Yes mother, along with their cousin Dudley," said Andromeda.

"Where in the train, does they sit?" asked Narcissa.

"Up in the front of the train, in the cart of Champions," said Andromeda.

"Why, I means, yes Lily was the heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin," said Narcissa.

"James, was the heir of Godric Gryffindor and Helga Hufflepuff," said Andromeda.

"The Blood of the founders four has connected now," said Narcissa.

"Narcissa, what are you talking about?" asked Lucius.

"I'm talking about the oldest son ofSalazar Slyteirn, who had a son with Helena Rowena Ravenclaw, who got the name Harrison "Harry" Oliver Evans I," said Narcissa.

"But thats means that the dark Lord, isn't the heir of Salazar Slytherin," said Lucius.

"Indeed Lucius, but its also means that Draco can't be the King of Slytherin," said Narcissa.

"Whats their titles?" asked Lucius.

"Dudley, Elldora and Marius's title is Champion and Harrison's title is Champions heir," answered Andromeda.

"Dudley?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes His father's mother was born as a Potter," said Andromeda.

"Twice connected, I sees," said Lucius.

At the train:

Harry and Ella played against each other and so did Dudley and Marius, but their game was nearly done, and it was Marius who won over Dudley, and the game between Harry and Ella was also done, which was where Harry won over Ella.

While the four of them took a break in playing chess, did Harry sending Hedwig to Hogwarts with the letter about Percy, after that did they eat some cookies and drinking som pumkin juice, so when they was done, did they change opponent, so it was between Ella and Dudley and Harry and Marius.

After two hours later:

They had found a winne, which was Harry, who was followed by Ella, Marius and lastly Dudley, but they did at least had a good time on their train ride.

"So Harry, what do you think, to start to a new school?" asked Dudley.

"I'm very excited," said Harry and the other could only nood about that as well.

They heard a voice say, that there was five minutes, until the train would arrive to Hogsmead Station.

Next Chapter: The Sorting and the night


End file.
